1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a shoe insole.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional shoe sole in accordance with the prior art is made of stiff abrasion resistant material, and a shoe insole together with a soft shoe pad is coated on the top face of the rigid shoe sole. However, it is necessary to additionally provide an iron core member or fixing paper plate on the heel portion of the shoe sole for reinforcing the structural strength of the heel of the shoe, and for preventing the heel of the shoe from being distorted or deformed due to bearing a force, thereby complicating the construction of the shoe, and thereby greatly increasing the time and cost of fabrication or increasing the weight of the shoe. In addition, the conventional shoe insole is a buffer pad so that it cannot be adapted to reinforce the structural strength of the heel portion of the shoe sole, thereby limiting the versatility of the shoe insole.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional shoe insole.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for manufacturing a shoe insole comprising the steps of: conveying high density thermoplastic material and low density thermoplastic material through two feed pipes respectively into a heated pressing machine in a spiral manner, when the fused high density thermoplastic material and the fused low density thermoplastic material are conveyed through a mold head of the pressing machine, the fused high density thermoplastic material and the fused low density thermoplastic material are heated and pressed to bond with each other to form an elongated flat dual density plastic plate structure, the elongated flat dual density plastic plate structure is then rolled by rollers of a rolling machine so as to fit a thickness of a shoe insole, a non-woven fabric is then adhered on a top face and a bottom face of the elongated flat dual density plastic plate structure, the elongated flat dual density plastic plate structure together with the non-woven fabric is then rolled and flattened by rollers of a rolling machine, the elongated flat dual density plastic plate structure is then cut by a cutting machine into a plurality of dual density shoe insole blanks, and each of the dual density shoe insole blanks is then heated and pressed by a heat forming mold to form a shoe insole product which includes a rear heel support portion made of the high density thermoplastic material and a front sole support portion made of the low density thermoplastic material.
Preferably, the rear heel support portion of the shoe insole product has a periphery integrally molded with an arcuate curved surface.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method for manufacturing a shoe insole comprising the steps of: conveying low density thermoplastic material through a feed pipe into a heated pressing machine in a spiral manner, the low density thermoplastic material is rolled through the pressing machine to be heated and pressed by the pressing machine so as to form a wedge-shaped plastic plate structure, a non-woven fabric is then adhered on a top face and a bottom face of the wedge-shaped plastic plate structure, the wedge-shaped plastic plate structure is then cut by a cutting machine into a plurality of wedge-shaped shoe insole blanks, and each of the wedge-shaped shoe insole blanks is then heated and pressed by a heat forming mold to form a shoe insole product which includes a rear heel support portion having a greater thickness and a front sole support portion having a smaller thickness.
Preferably, the rear heel support portion of the shoe insole product has a periphery integrally molded with an arcuate curved surface.